Something Wicked in Paris
by Inlethaldoses
Summary: AU. The perfect neighborhood. The perfect house with a white picket fence. The perfect neighbors next door. What else could not be perfect? Well, if the whole city of Paris wasn't crawling with supernatural residents, then this whole city would have won a perfect Global Award. Also, if my crush/neighbor wasn't a vampire and found my blood desirable… wait that's not perfect at all.
1. Something about this neighboorhood

**Author's words: This story was inspired by a weird dream I had and this amazing show called The Gates. It inspired me to write it with a Miraculous twist, with The Gates element in it. I would love to hear what you guys think:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug or the show called The Gates**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter one: Something about this Neighborhood**

"We're almost there, Marinette," My father and mother chimed in perfect sync.

"I'm really excited and also nervous," I replied as I fiddled with my hands.

My mother looked me at me in concern through the rear view mirror. I gave her one of my plastered smiles, which she seemed to buy for now.

We we're heading straight to Paris: The secluded city in France, the city of love, or even the city of fashion in my book. My father, Tom Dupain, is one of the best police officers in all of France. He was promoted to work in Paris by his chief, which I was kind of bewildered at the proposition.

Major cities in countries like New York City with America, London with England, and Paris with France. They didn't allow any outsiders to become residents in their secluded city, without some kind of valid proof that you're worthy to live there. It has been like that for about twenty years now, but the reason why was still a mystery.

I was happy for my father, in fact, I was over the moon that they finally recognized him as a man worthy for the police badge he wore. I tried really hard to conceal my dejection towards him with one of my Marinette smiles. I was heartbroken that I had to leave the small town that I have lived for the seven-teen-years of my life. I grew up in a bakery, a home and business that was combined together, but that would change when we get to Paris. My mom got to become a manager at a very popular bakery in Paris, so there was no need for us to live in the store because she was getting all the help she needed now.

The house we we're going to live in was like one of those perfect house catalogues. I'm talking like a white picket fence, with an outside pool, and a perfect backyard. I called dibs for them to let me have the attic, so that I could make it like my own apartment. They didn't object in the slightest, also I think they knew my last bedroom was in the attic as well, so they probably wanted me to have a sense of familiarity.

"We're here!" My father boomed giddily.

My eyes widened like tea cups as I took in the intimating gates. I saw the beautiful Eiffel Tower in the background, winking at me like a twinkling star of the night. It's almost like I'm gazing at an animated painting coming alive on paper. I quickly grabbed my phone before I took a picture of this captivating sight in front of me.

My dad rolled down the tinted window, mumbling to the police officer through the intercom. He gave my dad a confirmed nod through the window he was behind in when my dad showed him our passess to the city. Then, a moment later, the gates opened like our passess were our tickets to getting into heaven.

He drove into the city and I found my jaw hit the floor. It was nighttime in Paris: the city glowed like a Christmas tree-the shops' items glittered through their window stalls-and the Eiffel Tower stood high and mighty with brightness like a lighthouse.

When we finally got to our neighborhood, I whistled proudly, despite of myself. The neighborhood looked secluded and fancy. We passed by this one house, sorry, this mansion that could put any Victorian mansion to shame. I could have sworn I saw a dark silhouette lingering at one of the opened windows, but it must have been my imagination.

The moment we passed by the mansion, my dad pulled into this house with a long, narrow driveway. It was a lot smaller than the mansion, but it was still big and homey. When I drank in our new house, it felt like I was drinking a glass of pink lemonade on a warm summer's day.

"We should take a picture, dear," My mom said as we parked into the big garage.

He looked at my mom like she was the person who held the moon and the stars. Some teenagers might find it nauseating of their parents' opened affections, but to me, I found it sweet and romantic with my parents.

We got out of the car before we stood in front of the house. I grinned from ear to ear as I put my pink IPhone into my selfie stick. Whoever invented this selfie stick was a genius.

"Okay, guys, say cheese," I giggled.

"Cheese!" We exclaimed in unison before I hit the button.

The camera flashed, which hurt my eyes.

"How did it turn out, sweetie?" My mother asked curiously.

My mom gently took the phone out while I was still seeing flashes in front of my eyes.

"Oh my goodness, this picture is wonderful!" My mother gushed.

She handed my phone to my father and he nodded in agreement. She gave me my phone back, and the picture almost looked surreal. It was too perfect, too good to be true, and it reminded me of one of those family Christmas cards you would get from your mailbox.

"We better start getting our suitcases," My father said.

Our new house was already set up with our old furniture and our belongings. The only thing we had was our overnight bags, and that was pretty much it.

My dad pressed a button on his car key before the trunk popped open like a jack in the box. I headed back into the garage before I vigorously pulled our bags out of the trunk. These bags were being quite stubborn, they were really in there.

"Good evening, my lady. Do you need some help?" Somebody greeted politely.

I yelped in surprise before I felt my suitcase fall hard on my foot. I cursed a colorful vocab word. I was used to being in pain, due to my constant clumsiness.

"Are you alright?" I detected that this voice was absolute male.

I turned and faced a pair of very green eyes. I blushed heavily, due to the owner of those pretty green gems was quite a handsome man. He had short, golden blonde hair, with a body like a runway model, and I noticed he was very pale.

I noticed he was looking at me quite intensely, just like I was doing with him. I didn't understand why he was looking at me like I was a fine piece of art.

Maybe he's just observing me. I decided with an afterthought.

Finally, like he was being broken from a spell, he gave me a very genuine smile. Even his emerald eyes glowed in giddiness.

"What's your name?" He asked me breathlessly.

"My name is, my name is, my name is Marinette!" Oh my God, did I just stutter?

I really got it bad than I thought.

He frowned at me before he schooled his expression before I could investigate his frown further.

"Marinette, that's a very beautiful name. My name is…"

"Adrien!" I heard someone bark, which made the poor blonde froze.

We both turned to face an older man. He had his blonde hair combed back, with business-like glasses on, and his lips were in a tight line. I noticed there was a beautiful woman next to him, and it looked like she was scolding him through her light green eyes.

Probably for his abrupt behavior. I thought to myself.

We both headed towards them, and my parents were right next to them.

"Marinette, my dear. These are the Agrestes' family, they're our new neighbors. I see you have met their son, Adrien Agreste, already," My father stated.

I couldn't find my voice, so I only nodded for my response.

"We've invited your parents to our dinner party tomorrow night. It would be quite a delight if you could come as well, Marinette? My son gets quite bored of this event because not a lot of the guests are… his age," Mrs. Agreste said with an afterthought.

I could have sworn I saw a hint a mirth twinkling in her eyes, but she quickly blinked it away.

"I guess I can come, if I'm not intruding," I replied shyly.

Mrs. Agreste gently put her pale hands in mine. Her hands were quite cold, but it felt soothing.

"You are not intruding at all, in fact, you can pop by at our home anytime you want," I saw Mr. Agreste glare at his wife, but she retaliated with a ferocious glare of her own.

Mrs. Ageste is a nice woman, but she could be quite intimidating as well than her cold husband.

I wonder why he doesn't like me?

She put her hands back while she put a stubborn, golden lock behind her ear.

"The party starts at eight sharp, we really look forward to seeing you there, we abide you a goodnight," She put her small hand in her husband's hand, and gave him a reassuring smile. They turned away and I found out that they lived at that huge mansion.

"I hope to see you tomorrow night, Marinette," Adrien said nervously before he followed his parents.

"Isn't this great, sweetie, you made a new friend," My mom said while she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively

I knew she was implying something more than friends, but I chose not to comment.

"It's getting a bit chilly, let's get inside," My dad said.

We obliged at his suggestion as we headed inside with our suitcases in hand. I knew that this was the moment when my new life shall began.

 **Time Skip**

"I can't believe that your lover is a human," Gabriel Agreste hissed to his son.

"Dear, settle down, I think the girl is lovely," Mrs. Agreste said while fiddling with her manicured nails.

While their son, Adrien Agreste, sat near the window lost in thought. He couldn't believe it, after all these years, he finally found someone to spend forever with. For a vampire, it all takes but a full glance of your lover, and you were forever their slave.

He smiled like the love-sick fool he was as he reminisced about her. Her hair was black as night, with a hint of blue highlights like ocean waves, and those baby blue eyes that could pull you in like a current.

Yep, he was a total sap, thanks to her.

"When do you want to tell her the truth, Adrien," His mom asked with heavy seriousness.

"I would like to court her first before I have to tell her," He answered strongly.

"Son, you do know that this is quite a scandal for your partner to be human," His father piqued as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"They should respect my decision, Father, since we are the royal family of vampires," Adrien retaliated as he made his way to his father's desk.

His father looked him dead in the eye as he gingerly took a sip of his wine.

"Do not be naive, my boy. Our kind is already rebelling of living peacefully with the humans here, so they would do anything to revolt with this kind of lead," Gabriel stated as he pushed up his glasses.

"Also, if they knew about Marinette, who knows what they might do if they got a hold of her," Gabriel finished bluntly.

The wine glass in Mr. Agreste hand was now shattered into a million pieces. His son was livid, his eyes almost looked like a hungry animal waiting to prowl for the kill.

"Excuse me," Adrien abruptly said as he dashed towards the door.

"I will handle this situation with Marinette, my own way. They won't know about our love affair, because I have my ways to romance in secret," Adrien said before he shuts the door behind him.

"Do you have to be so negative, Gabriel," The wife commented disapprovingly to her brooding husband.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, mon amour. He was supposed to be bewitched by an aristocrat vampire, not a Goddamn Human. I wouldn't have mind if his lover was an Akuma,"

"Love has no boundaries, mon chéri," She said soothingly as she wrapped her arms around him.

She let out a gentle blow on his neck, which made him shudder.

"We should be happy that our son has finally found someone, and can finally really take his place as king someday," She said while he played with her hair.

"How are you going to do at the dinner party tomorrow? You already know that there will be humans attending as well," He stated.

She cradled his face into her gentle hands.

"I'll be fine, Gabriel. I've been doing good with keeping control, you just saw me how collected I was with the Dupain-Chengs,"

"Yes, that's because you had your fill before we went over there. And you we're not surrounded by dozens of humans," She quickly pulled away from him.

"Quit treating me like I'm a piece of glass, Gabriel. I can handle myself, I've been doing this for like... forever," She finished sarcastically.

"Yes, but who has been covering up for your little accidents? Who had to bury the maintenance man you killed two months ago!"

"Please, stop!" She begged, but he was too consumed in his anger to hear her desperate pleas.

"I could tell that Mr. Dupain-Cheng is really good at what he does, so there can't be any more slip ups, unless you want the assassins to be knocking on our door," He ranted as he threw his hands in the air to show his frustration with her.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" She screeched so loudly that the glass window broke into a million pieces.

Gabriel quickly wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down, even though he was the cause of her storm of emotions. The perks and flaws as being a royal vampire, your emotions could be expressed out loud like the weather. So it was never wise to piss off a royal vampire, especially the Queen for that matter who was very emotional to begin with.

It took her awhile, with a lot of pleas and sorry's from him, she came back from the place she called the Black Hole when her mind drifted away.

"I broke the window," She said brokenly.

"Windows can be easily fixed," He told her strongly.

"Yeah, but as for a broken person, there is nothing in the world that could fix that," She stated and they were quiet for the rest of the night.

The glow of the moon was the only witness that knew their dark secrets. They were the creatures of the night, they drank blood to survive, and they were one of the most deadliest creatures on the planet.


	2. Something bloody about this party

**Author's words: You guys are too kind, really, you guys made me so happy I can't even put it to words. This story is going to be my main focus because I have really good solid plan on how I want this to turn out. So thanks for the favs, follows, and of course reviews. It really means a lot to me:}**

 **Reviews are always welcome, I don't bite, lol:}**

 **My Response to my lovely reviewers:**

 **white Angel 246: I've seen you on my other story, and I really want to say thank you for being my first reviewer. It gave me a happy feeling. I'm glad you like the plot, I know, I can't even find a lot of stories where Mrs. Agreste alive either. So I was like what the heck, let me make her a big part of this story, instead of in the shadows.**

 **Obsidiandragon182005** **You too, I've seen you on my other story, and I want to say thank you also. Your comment made me smile that this story has caught your heat also, you are so sweet. Thank you very much.**

 **flower fairy Of course, you too, thanks so much for your reviews on my other story also. And here is your awaiting chapter, my dear friend.**

 **Guest I love vampire Aus as well, they're just so fun to read and I love to write them. Thank you very much, and I hope this chapter will make you pump up more to come.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Chapter two: Something Bloody about this Party**

"What should I wear?" I asked myself loudly as I browsed through my clothes that was made by yours truly.

I had a good solid hour to get myself ready, but I had no idea what I was going to wear. I knew that I had to make a good first impression, so I had to look my absolute best. Also, I kind of maybe wanted to dress up for… Adrien Ageste. The teenage boy that I have found myself having a huge crush on. I couldn't explain this strong attraction towards him, given by that I have only known the guy for like ten minutes, but a blissful ten minutes I have ever had.

I could hear heavy raindrops pounding against my balcony window, so I'll probably need a raincoat to protect me from the rain. I grabbed my favorite red and black polka dotted one on my computer chair. I smiled as I inhaled the familiar fragrance of my old home that was the bakery. Vanilla and sweet sugar consumed my nostrils, which almost made me wish I could make a perfume out of it. Why didn't they make perfumes that could give you a sense of comfort for your unbearable heart?

I shook my head from my perturbed thoughts. I shouldn't think so negatively with this move. To be honest, my new room was quite exquisite and a lot bigger than the last attic I was settled in. For starters, I had a little staircase that leads up to my bed, just like my own little tower fit for a princess. Not only that, I had a balcony, with a beautiful sight of the Eiffel Tower.

I glanced at my cute cat clock that was dotted on the wall before I shrieked loudly. Oh my goodness, I now only had thirty minutes left. I must have let my thoughts wander a lot longer than I thought.

I pulled at my hair vigorously, I didn't even have the slightest idea on what I was going to wear. If a Fairy Godmother existed, I sure as hell could use one right this very minute.

 **Time Skip**

I've decided on this pink dress I wore at my Going-Away-Party my two selective friends threw for me; the day before I had to move. I only had two friends, but they were the best-est friends I could have ever asked for. They taught me how to trust again when I met them in my freshman year of high school. When I was in middle school, the group of people who I thought were my friends… turned out to be liars and fakes.

Everything that came out of their mouths-were a thread of lies that soon turned into a huge spider web that I found myself caught in. I felt so naive and foolish to think of those people as my friends, but thanks to Madeline and Adele, they showed me a different outlook of what true friends are.

The sound of music and laughter pulled me out my reverie. I remember that I awkwardly stood in the corner, watching my parents mingle with the other Parisians, and was like a fish out of water. My eyes lingered around, looking for anyone around my age, but no such luck. I haven't really seen Adrien around, except for that brief greeting of our entrance, until he was called upon by his father to his study for a moment. However, that moment had turned into half an hour.

My eyes kept glancing at the dessert table, which kept calling me to it like a playful tease of a small child. In a daze, I went towards the delectable pastries, and gingerly picked up a chocolate chip cookie. My mouth waters as I inhaled its sweet goodness. I took a bite before I found myself eating all of the cookies in the glass bowl. I really need to ask who baked these cookies, and what their recipe is? I really wanted to bake them for myself, not to sell for customers, just purely for myself shockingly.

"I reckon the cookies are to your satisfaction, my dear?" Somebody inquired to me with a hint of amusement.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly before I covered my full mouth when I saw it was Mrs. Agreste.

"I'm not usually into social gathering either, my dear. I too go to get refreshments as well when it gets too… unbearable or simply tedious," She said with a grimace as she took a sip of her wine.

I finally had it in me to swallow the whole cookie that I dumbly put in my mouth. Wait ago, Marinette, your first fancy party and you act like a big fat piglet. However, those cookies were so damn good.

"Are you alright?" I asked when I noticed Mrs. Agreste was a lot paler than usual and she kept fiddling with her neck as she put her glass down.

"I'm fine, dear, just under the weather is all," She replied with a tight smile, but I wasn't buying it for a second.

I handed her a glass of water, but she politely shook her head at my offer.

"Not to be a worry-wort, Mrs. Agreste, but you really don't look so well. Do you want to go somewhere to recharge, like your room perhaps?" I was really worried because she looked like she was about faint like any second.

"Do you mind escorting me to my room, Marinette?" She asked breathlessly.

I nodded as I soothingly put my hand behind her back to steady her. We slowly walked up the huge spiral staircase because I knew my clumsiness might try to trip me up on these narrow steps. Finally, we approached the hallway before we found ourselves entering her bedroom. However, it was more like a bedroom chamber if you asked me.

Mrs. Agreste collapsed on her huge canopy bed, which was draped with midnight black curtains. She coiled herself into a ball as she grabbed one of her duffel pillows.

"Do you need anything else, Mrs. Adreste?" I asked her with concern.

Mrs. Agreste looked at me as she bit her lip hard. "I'm fine, dear, just close the door on your way out. And please tell my Husband or Adrien, I'll be retiring for the rest of this evening," She addressed me before my eyes were now facing her shaking back.

"Okay," I replied hesitantly as I closed the door behind me.

I really hoped she would be all right. I really needed to address this matter to Adrien or Mr. Agreste immediately. I walked down the Labyrinth hallway, thinking that they're still settled in the study. I should have asked Mrs. Agreste where the study was, but that would make me seem a bit too noisy.

I stopped when I came across a man who was thumping his steps like a loud giant. His hair was disheveled, also his eyes were glossy, and he stunk of booze. I shivered when he finally noticed my presence, and how his eyes lazily looked me up and down like I was a fine piece of meat on a silver platter.

"Hello there, pretty lady," I rolled my eyes at his slurred words.

"Why is a pretty girl like you, walking in this darkened hallway alone?" He piqued as he draped his arm on my bare shoulder.

I shook his hand off disgustingly. "Please excuse me, my parents are waiting for me, good day," I said tightly as I made my way past him.

He seemed to have other plans as he grasped my hand in his clammy palm.

"Aww, can't you hang for a little awhile, I can make it worth your wild," He said as he tried to kiss me.

I kicked him in the groin, which earned a howl pain from him.

I quickly ran away from the scene, but before I could even blink, I found myself against the wall. I glared at him, to hide my fear from him. I needed to think of something and fast.

"Come on, just one little smooch," The guy puckered his lips unattractively, but before he could put his lips to mine, he was pulled away from me like he wasn't even there.

I saw that Adrien had the said drunk against the wall, and Adrien shook in vivid anger.

"You dare put your hands on a lady against her will?" Adrien asked in a deadly whisper.

The guy looked terrified under Adrien's intimidating stance, quite frankly, I was too. When I first met Adrien, he gave me the impression that he was calm and collected, but now I wasn't so sure.

"Look man, I'm sorry, I didn't know she was yours," I blushed heavily when he thought Adrien and I were an item.

"I wonder what your wife would say, Mr. Clark? If she finds out you were trying to harass my girl, who is even a minor in fact, it would be quite frown upon to your boss who is my father." Adrien gasped dramatically.

This guy was married! Some faithful husband he was, I hope the poor wife divorces this pig.

"Please, Mr. Agreste, I'll do anything for your silence," He begged pleadingly.

"Listen, I want you get out our sights. If I hear something like this happens to her again, or to any other poor girl. I can guarantee you that nobody would hire the likes of you once my father fires you," Adrien promised dangerously.

With that, Mr. Clark blubbery excused himself before he ran like the actual devil was chasing after him.

"And here I thought your dad was intimidating," I commented without thinking.

Adrien faced me while he put his hand behind his neck nervously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you alright, Marinette?" He asked as he walked closer to me.

"Oh yes, I mean no, I mean, I'm just peachy," I could feel myself blushing when he was ever so close to me. Also, I still couldn't get it out of my head when he referred to me as his. I thought I was gonna die on the spot when he said that.

He frowned at this, but nodded for his response.

"May I ask, what were you doing walking in the hallway?" He inquired curiously.

"I was looking for you!" I exclaimed bluntly, but then I put my hand on my mouth mortified. I thought I was imagining it, but I I saw a hint pink on Adrien's cheeks at my answer.

Oh God, he must think I'm one of those desperate stalkers.

"I mean, I wasn't looking for you, not at first, but I did wonder what was taking you so damn long? Like how long does it take for a father and son to talk? And they say girls gossip non-stop, well, I beg to differ. Also, then your mom, oh my God, your mom!" I yelled when I finally remembered the poor sick woman.

Adrien must have been listening intently to my gibberish because he grabbed a hold of my shoulders when I mentioned his mother.

"What about my mother, Marinette, please explain?" He said pleadingly.

I needed him to let go of me because his closeness was making me blissfully dizzy. I gently put his arms off of me, which I found myself questioning why he looked so sad when I did so.

Maybe it's because he's worried about his mother, and thinks that me pulling away must be very serious. I thought with a confirmed nod.

"Your mother is fine, Adrien, but she's unwell. It looked like she was going to pass out, so I brought her to her room, and then I went to go look for you or your father to inform you. And well, here we are," I finished lamely.

"I see," He replied curtly.

Adrien looked like he was contemplating something, but then he shook his and looked at me that made me want the ground to swallow me whole.

"Marinette, thank you so much, for looking after my mother. I'm really in your debt, my lady," His gratefulness made it sound like I ended world hunger or something.

"It's no big deal, I was just doing what's right," My face was probably a fat tomato by now.

Can a person die by blushing so hard? If not, then I think I might be the first victim of said cause.

"I'm gonna go check on my mother, would you wait for me downstairs?" I'm not sure why he had to ask. However, I nodded before I found myself downstairs again.

"Where were you, honey?" My mom asked concerned as she came over to me.

"Mrs. Agreste wasn't feeling well, so I made sure she went to her room safely," I answered.

I probably wasn't ever going to tell my parents that I almost got sexually assaulted by an older man. Even the thought of it made me shudder, so I really just wanted to forget about it.

"That was very nice of you to do, Marinette," My mother gushed proudly. It warmed me up like an oven to hear my mother's praise.

Suddenly, we heard a yell from a hysterical woman who rushed into the ballroom all bloody and drenched.

"Somebody has murdered my husband!" The woman screeched hysterically.

Some people rushed out like cattle as they followed behind the older woman. This included my father, my mother, and myself. My mother and I grabbed our raincoats that hanged on one of the various coat racks, but my father was already heading for the door.

"Dear, it's cold and wet out there, you're going to catch a cold," My mom scolded, but he didn't heed her warning as he was now outside in the pouring rain.

"I swear, dear, if your father gets sick. I'm not going to nurse him back to health, no siree, no matter how much that stubborn old man begs," She ranted as we made our way outside.

My mother stopped her ranting as we came towards the dead body on the ground. I had to restrain myself from throwing up on spot, so I bit my lip real hard. I have watched the ID channel on TV, I have seen a dead body in a casket at my uncle's funeral, and I have accidentally seen a dead body when my father took me to his work once. However, those past experiences did not compare to the body that laid before me.

The man was pale, his neck was angled wrong, and his eyes looked soulless. Suddenly, with a jolt, I recognized this man… it was Mr. Clark. I glanced up and noticed one of the windows were broken. He must have really had drank himself into oblivion before he came crashing down to his death. I gazed back at the dead corpse, and noticed there were hickeys or bite marks on his neck.

He must have been fooling around with another woman. I thought to myself with a heavy eye-roll.

It seemed to me that someone must have vigorously push him through the glass window. The question is who could have done this? I knew the guy was pig, but he didn't deserve to die, unless his potential mistress thought otherwise.

I nestled myself further into my hood, trying to avoid these pesky rain drops, but then I didn't feel the rain on me anymore.

I turned and saw Adrien sharing his umbrella with me. I blushed at this as I looked at him inquisitively.

"You should probably head back inside, Marinette. It's not good to stare at the dead longer than necessary," Adrien stated mysteriously, but I wasn't ready to respond to him yet.

I saw my mother draping my father's raincoat over him. She smothered over him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, while he was observing the corpse very intently. I knew they we're going to be there for awhile, also the devoted wife my mother was, she wouldn't leave my father side no matter how distraught this situation was.

"Let's go," I said with a tired sigh.

We sat on his front porch, and I watched the rain in a daze. All of the guests had left, my family and I were the Agrestes' only guests left. As for Mrs. Clark, or I should say the widowed Mrs. Clark, she was brought to the police station not too long after.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Adrien piqued solemnly.

"You would need a thousand of pennies for the thoughts that are swirling in my mind," I replied lost in thought.

Before I could even blink, Adrien actually handed me a penny, which made me look at him quizzically. Wow, I guess he took the old expression quite seriously.

"How about a penny for a question?" He asked cheekily, which revealed his cute dimples.

I only nodded for my response.

"How do you feel about Mr. Clark being dead?" He asked seriously.

"To be honest, I had a little bit of a satisfaction at the sight, given to what he almost did to me," I thought I heard an animal growl, but I shrugged it off.

"However, I felt bad right after I thought of it. He didn't deserve to die like that, but I do wonder who killed him?" I thought hard for a moment.

"Did you see anyone else when we were in the hallway, and did you go check on your mother?"

What I was surprise to hear for Adrien's response was a deep, hearty laugh. He laughed so hard, I really thought he was going to pee his pants.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I asked before I looked the other way with a pout.

"I'm sorry, you just have such a big heart, it astounds me is all," My ears perked at his comment as I turned to look at him again.

"You think of others before yourself, after what everything has happened. You are quite a catch, my lady," Great, now my ears were hot red.

"I'm not a catch, I'm just the same old clumsy Marinette, nothing more," I sputtered embarrassingly.

"You're amazing, Marinette. And someday, you will realize that you are quite a ladybug that people would want to catch for themselves." He said determinedly.

I glanced away from his very green eyes, and found the rain much more interesting at the moment. I fiddled with my hair bun as we found ourselves in a comfortable silence again.

"What happened to your twin pigtails?" Adrien asked out of the blue.

"Do you not like my bun?" I asked a little hurt. I spend a good ten minutes to make it perfect.

"Oh no, I do, it's very pretty. I just really like how you had your hair braided, with those ribbons in them, you looked naturally cute with them," He explained, trying to make sure I wasn't offended.

So he liked my twin pigtails, I had to remember to do it more often.

I heard the front door click open and we both turned at the same time to face Adrien's stoic father.

"Father, how is mother?" Adrien asked.

"She is all right, she is asleep," Mr. Agreste answered curtly.

Was it just me or was the temperature of outside a little bit colder?

I finally saw my parents through the rain, and I could tell my father was exhausted. When they came up the porch steps, my dad immediately started talking to Mr. Agreste about his police crew would have to further investigate the inside of his mansion, but not until tomorrow afternoon or Monday morning. Mr. Agreste only nods throughout the whole exchange, with a few comments here and there, and so forth.

"It would also really help if you could maybe give the guest list?" My father asked, which Mr. Agreste told him he would send through email.

When they exchanged emails, it was time for us to go.

I gave Adrien a shy wave, which he returned with a smile as he enthusiastically waved back. We ran to our car, despite we could walk to our home, but the rain made it difficult for us to do.

As I leaned my head against the tinted window, I remembered something with a jolt, I forgot to ask for Adrien's number. Argh, I spend all that time with him, and didn't even get to ask him when we could meet up again.

I'm such a hopeless case...

 **Who do you think killed Mr. Clark? I'll give you a hint, it was someone immortal lol:}**


	3. Something Peculiar about Everyone

**Authors words: Thank you guys so much! For the favs, follows, and your kind feedback. I must say, you guys had really good guest, and some of you guys actually solved on who it is. Reviews are always welcome and I hope you will enjoy. This chapter was inspired by the episode of Stone Heart: Origins. It was when our favorite couple turn into their miraculous for the first time. I know this is an AU, but I will try to use elements that would connect to the show. I'll quit babbling now, enjoy folks.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Reply to reviewers:**

 **Shadow of the Elements** **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my AU!:}**

 **IvyCastel You got it right off the bat, and thank you so much:}**

 **white Angel 246** **Yes, guilty as charged, I wrote Miraculous Dark beauty. You had really good guesses, but not quite. Yes, I giggled of writing that fluff. And I can hardly wait to write marichat fluff hee hee. Thank you so much, I really do appreciate it. And you will find out eventually why Mr. Clark was killed.**

 **Obsidiandragon182005** **Ding, Ding, you go it! Good job! Thanks so much. I'm gonna have to make it a little harder for you to guess next time lol. Thanks so much**

 **FictionGirl11** **Thank you! Lol, duh, yes it was someone immortal. Yes, I'm also making it as challenge for me, to bring references to an AU. And some of those references made us love the show so much, so I try to capture it. I'm very honored, I'm your first vamp AU for this. Thanks so much**

 **Yoko89** **I'm glad you like my concept. Well, your wait is over because here is chapter 3. Thanks so much!**

 **Kmlly242** **I'm so glad you love it! Here's your next chapter and thanks.**

 **UnicornLuvForever** **Aww, I'm glad you found this best story ever. That made me smile. Here is your update. Thanks so much!**

 **Simba 27 I transeld on what you said, and I want to say thank you so much. And I find it so cool you can speak two lanquages. That is amzing. Thanks again!**

 **Chapter three: Something Peculiar about Everyone**

"Marinette, you better hurry up, or you're going to be late for school!" I heard my mom yell as I ran down the stairs.

"Sorry Mama, I had trouble debating on what I was going to wear," I replied out of breath as I walked into the kitchen/dining area.

I kissed my dad on the cheek in greeting as he drank his morning coffee. I poured myself some orange juice, sliced some strawberry jam on my plain bangle, and then grabbed a croissant that looked to be freshly made from the oven. I sat at the table, wolfing down my breakfast, which was probably due to the heavy nervousness in the pit of my stomach.

"Today's the big day, kiddo. Are you definitely sure that you know where the school is? I can drive you on my way to work if you want?" My father asked, already holding his car keys to his cruiser.

"Don't worry, I know where I'm going, I could even be someone's GPS if I wanted," I replied in reassurance.

"She will be fine, dear, stop being such a worry-wort you always are. Oh, and Marinette, let me give you these chocolate mooncakes I made," My mom said before she handed me these delectable of delights.

"Thanks mom," I said as I gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you could share them with your classmates, I thought it might help break the ice for you," my mother is so thoughtful.

"What time is it?" I asked out of the blue.

I quickly grabbed my dad's wrist to see the time on his watch. I yelped when I realized that I only had like fifteen minutes left to get to class. When I pulled away, I accidently knocked over the open carton of orange juice before it spilled all over the dining table.

Gosh, darn it!

"It's okay sweetie, I got it, you get going," My mom reassured me before she went up to grab some paper towels off the rack.

I bid them a quick goodbye, grabbing my heavy coat off the rack before I went out the door. It was quite chilly out as I put on my coat. I sprinted like a mad woman, before I halted in front of Adrien's home.

I wonder if Adrien goes to my school, or better yet, if he would be one of my classmates? I questioned to myself.

With one last final glance at the mansion, I ran so fast, it would have made my old gym teacher astounded that I could put an effort into running. I had no idea I was being watched through one of those windows, and the person behind it looked absolutely lonely.

 **Time Skip**

Somehow by the sheer of luck that I didn't know I had in me; I made it to class in the nick of time. I could feel everyone's curious eyes on me, probably wondering who's the new kid?

I luckily found myself an empty seat, but before I could scoot myself in, a snobbish voice stopped me from doing so.

"Who are you, new girl?" Somebody asked loudly.

I turned and faced a pretty blonde girl. She reminded me of one those Barbie dolls I used to play with when I was a kid. She was wearing a fashionable outfit, with a leather purse attached to her hip, and she confidently wore these high-heels that were fit for a model.

"My name is Marinette, nice to meet you. Would you like a chocolate mooncake?" I offered nicely as I opened up the box.

She puckered her glossy lips in disdain. "Sorry, I don't eat sweets, something that you eat too much of apparently," She said as she took a step back, acting like my stomach was the one who pushed her back.

Was she implying that I was fat? Am I really fat? I could feel the tears wanting to come out, but I willed them to stay put.

"Hey, Chloe, leave the girl alone," I heard a new voice command.

I faced another girl who stood tall and confident like one of those heroes I would read in my comic books.

"Stay out of this, wench," Chloe hissed.

"Oh, please. Bite me, Chloe, I dare you," The girl taunted with a heavy eye-roll.

The girl grabbed my hand, and gently pulled me to where she was seating.

"You can sit with me, I'm sorry, what's your name?" The girl asked politely.

"Marinette," I squeaked.

She smiled at this. "Well, Marinette, I would really like it if you could be my friend? Unlike this one over here, who has to buy her friends because no can endure her God awful personality." Chloe was seething when the girl said this loudly while she dramatically pointed at her.

"Sure, I would really like that," I replied with a giggle before Chloe marched to her seat angrily.

The girl sat herself next to me before I slid the box towards her.

"Would you like a chocolate mooncake, they're freshly made? And I want you to have as many as you want because you got me out of that sticky situation," I explained bashfully.

"Thank you so much, Marinette. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Alya, by the way. And yeah, Chloe did put you in quite a sticky situation..." I could have sworn I saw a hint of a mischievous twinkle in her hazel orbs.

The precise moment our teacher walked in, Chloe bolted off from her seat and exclaimed in disgust.

"Miss Bourgeois, is there a problem?" The teacher asked annoyed.

"Yes there is, Madame Bustier! There is a sticky piece of gum on my new white pants, somebody must have put gum on my seat on purpose!" Chloe exclaimed like it was the end of the world.

"Then go to the bathroom, and go wash it off. Now, class, please put out your homework so that I can collect it..."

Chloe stormed out of the classroom, with her heels clicking in toll, and she actually glared at Alya like she was the one who caused her distress.

"Well, you know what they say, Marinette. What goes around, comes around," She said teasingly, but I had a feeling there were a double meaning to her words.

I only smiled at her for my response. I relished the fact that I have probably made myself a new trust-worthy friend. Who was definitely a keeper.

 **Time Skip**

During our lunch hour, we went to my mom's bakery, and we shared some jelly donuts that my mom made specially for us. Afterwards, we had a little time to kill, so we tried to decide on what store we could browse at for that extra time. Suddenly, Alya stopped at this tiny store that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"What's up, Alya?" I asked her perplexed.

"Do you mind if we go in here, real quick? I want to see how my family friend, Master Fu, is doing," She asked conflicted.

"Sure, Alya. Also, I would love to meet him," Ayla nodded, but I wonder why she looked so nervous?

When Alya and I first walked in- I saw an abundance of apothecary items, some voodoo charms, and lots of incense and candles. I get it, she probably thought I might to be judgmental of the store.

I saw her sneak an apprehensive glance at me, but I reassured her with a smile.

"This place is cool, Alya!" I said and I really meant it. It felt like I stepped into a magical wardrobe that brought me into Harry Potter's world.

There was a little sign that says: "Ring bell for service, but not more than once!" So Alya rang it more than one with a giggle.

Within a minute, a very short, older man who wore a red Hawaiian shirt came behind the front desk.

"Can't you Youngins, read?" He asked through a rather raspy voice.

Then, his eyes bulged when he recognized it was Alya who ranged the bell.

"Oh, you cheeky girl, always giving me trouble," He said as she hugged him.

"Who's this, Alya? And where is that nice young man, Nino, was it?" Master Fu asked as he broke the hug.

He observed me kindly, while I awkwardly stood there under his calculating gaze.

"Who's Nino?" I asked Alya without thinking.

She never mentioned him when we conversed at the bakery or during our classes.

"Oh, he's one of our classmates and my friend, you'll probably see him tomorrow," She replied while blushing like a fat tomato.

I smirked. Oh, I see, Alya's got a little crush on this Nino guy. I got to remember to bring him up when we're alone.

"Well, my name is Master Fu. And what's your name again, my dear?" Master Fu puts his hand out.

I grasped it before I felt an electrical shock when I took it.

"My name is Marinette," I answered shyly as I shook his hand.

"Marinette, I see great potential in you, young lady," Master Fu beamed proudly.

I blushed at his praise, while Alya gave him a skeptical look.

I meekly thanked him as I went to go look around the store because Alya looked like she wanted to talk to Master Fu alone for a minute. I tried not to pry into their conversation, so I decided to enrapture myself of this book about Wicca that I picked off from the dusty shelf. As I read, I noticed they were talking in hushed whispers. Not to be vain or anything, but I felt like they were talking about me.

As to why? I had no clue.

When I finished skimming through the book, an ancient; round box caught my attention. It had red markings on it, which was shaped as a cross. When I opened it; they're were these beautiful Ladybug earrings that twinkled like a shiny coin.

I went over to them when I didn't hear them talking anymore. When I approached them, Master Fu and Alya looked at me like I was holding a treasure chest.

"How did you get that damn thing to open?" She asked incredulous.

"I just opened it," I replied dumbly.

"My dear, I've been working here for a very long time, and only two people have been available to open that box," He stated mysteriously.

"Really?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well, then, I guess you want to sell these earrings I found in here," I said while trying to hand him the box, but he shook his head as he took the box from me.

"Oh, no, my dear, I believe it was fated for you to have these earrings with no charge," He answered with a cheeky grin.

"That wouldn't be right, at least let me pay for it," I politely suggested.

"That's really kind of you, Marinette, but I want them to be in your care," I decided to quit protesting as he handed me the earrings.

And people thought I was stubborn, well, I think Master Fu takes the cake of that.

"I think it's time we get back to class. Good day, Master Fu!" Before I could even blink, Alya gently started to drag me out the door.

"Thanks for the earrings, Master Fu!" I yelled back at him.

He smiled and waved. "Anytime, Marinette. My door is always open, especially if you find yourself in trouble," He said seriously.

Before I could ask him to imply further of what he meant, we were out the door and found ourselves running towards the school because we were late.

Unknown to me, the fear of being late to school, would be the bottoms of my worries when my true destiny shall awaken.


	4. Something bumpy in the Night

**Author's word: Thank you guys so much, I'm so glad your guys are enjoying this. A little spoiler, Mari and chat shall finally meet, eep, but they would have both wished if it was under different circumstances. Thanks so much for the reviews, favs, follows. They always light up my day.**

 **Reviews are always welcome**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Chat Noir.**

 **Replies to you lovely reviewers:}**

 **Shadow of the Elements** **LOL so true, and Marinette is a fashion designer. Thanks so much.**

 **white Angel 246** **Oh no, I like it when you theorize. I theorize all the time too, even with my own chapters lol. Master Fu and Alya have a deep connection because he is also her teacher, teacher for what, you would see why soon. I will say that the miraculous was part of the lessons.**

 **Yoko89** **I'm so glad you love it! Thanks so much!:}**

 **IvyCastell** **Yes! It was Mrs. Agreste:} I'm going to have to make a question harder for you next time lol. You are right about Adrien having the miraculous, as for the other one, I'll just say that the other one who has it, will be the main villain. Can you guess who it is?**

 **Lupin blanc Thank you so much! Yeah, that would be so cool to see an anime out of this. An anime Adrian, I can't even think straight with that thought.**

 **Obsidiandragon182005** **Thank you so much! I'm so glad I'm still bringing it up nicely.**

 **ladybug02 : I'm so glad you love it! Thanks so much, and I'm glad you'll stay tuned:}**

 **Simba 27 Oh don't worry about it, I don't even mind if you write in spanish, whatever you're most comfortable with. It's what the thought that counts right? I'm you like the chapter, thanks:}**

 **FictionGirl11** **Yes, I had fun writing the reverse gum thing. As for the Akuma, your question will be answered in this chapter. Thanks so much!**

 **Chapter four: Something bumpy in the Night**

It was nighttime when I finally left Mina's Fabric Store. The twinkling stars of the night and the glowing streetlamps were my only beacon of light. I felt a crisp, chill in the air, which made me snuggle closer into my coat. I tightened my grip on my bags when I saw a silhouette of someone creeping behind me, but then I laughed in relief when it was only just my shadow.

Next time, when I go buy myself some fabrics, I'm doing it straight after school when there would still be daylight out.

My phone beeped with a text, I slid the lock screen open and read the message from my worried mom.

" **Where are U? Dinner is almost ready!"**

I quickly started typing.

" **I'll be home soon, promise!"**

I replied before I put my phone back in my pocket.

I quickened my speed, so I that I could get home faster. My mom was making chicken and dumplings for dinner, which is definitely something that I wouldn't want to be late for.

Suddenly, before I could even blink, I was being pulled into an alleyway. I tried to scream in protest, but my mouth was being covered. However, I was available to bite my captor's hand, which earned a howl of pain from him.

I slashed under my captor's arms, but he still kept a good grip on me. He roughly pulled my hair back before he breathed in deeply.

"You smell divine, I can hardly wait to taste you," He whispered as he buried himself into my neck.

I felt a soft prick on my skin, which turned out to be his fangs. Wait a minute, fangs! Is this crazy guy impersonating a vampire… or is he really one?

 _He's really a vampire, Marinette, you need to fight back._ I heard a tiny voice say in my head that definitely wasn't my own.

"Who are you?" I asked without thinking.

This so called vampire thought I was talking to him because he started to answer my undirected question.

Well, at least, he's talking, instead of biting. I thought, which was my own voice this time.

"I'm Albert, foolish mortal. And I don't like it when my meals converse with me!" He all, but hissed like a wild animal.

 _He is definitely not an Akuma, Marinette, you are dealing with a Rogue vampire._ There it is again-that feminine voice in my head.

"What in the hell is an Akuma and Rogue vampire?!" I yelled, frustrated with this voice inside my head.

Am I becoming demented?

I'm not sure what I said, but thankfully Albert pulled his hands away from me like I burned him or something.

"How do you know about our kind, human? Oh Hawk Moth, are you an Assassin?" Albert asked afraid.

 _Say that you are and then say you are going to kick his immortal butt! And make sure you say: 'Tikki, spots on', afterwards._ The little voice ordered nicely.

I had no idea what was going on, but I decided to just roll with it. Besides, this guy could take advantage of me again.

"I am and I'm going to kick your Immortal butt! Tikki, spots on," I didn't expect anything to happen, but that all changed when a whiff of smoke consumed my entire body.

When the smoke disappeared, I found myself wearing a red and black polka dotted jumpsuit, with a mask covering my face, and a nifty yo-yo attached to my hip. I noticed the vampire was trying to make a run for it, which would certainly not do.

 _Reel him in with your yo-yo, Marinette._ The voice said with a bell-like laugh.

I felt my hands moving on their own like I was a puppet with strings. I grabbed the yo-yo, threw it towards the vampire before it wrapped around him like a present. I reeled him in with a surprising strong force I didn't know I had in me. I faced his bloody red eyes while he snarled at me like an animal. There was an air of confidence that washed over me, which kept me from being intimidated by him. I almost found him like a puppy being denied a treat.

 _Tell him that if you hear or see him biting another poor human's next again; you will alert the King of Vampires and there will be a jury to execute your sinful crimes_. The voice said clear as crystal.

I told him this, and his eyes bulged out of his sockets when I mentioned the said King of Vampires. When this was all over, I'm going to ask my parents if I could take therapy because I'm definitely scared for life now.

"That damn Vampire King, trying to make us live peacefully with those humans. We are the creatures of the night, human, you are supposed to be beneath us!" Okay… Albert's personality quickly changed into a 180 degree.

He was a scaredy cat that feared me, but now I'm the one who found myself trembling beneath him.

He bolted out of my yo-yo like he was the Incredible Hulk before he grabbed my poor neck. Black spots started to cloud my vision because he blocked my air lungs. I tried to fight back, but I felt frail under his grasp.

Was this the end of my life? Being killed by the undead that I only thought existed in books or in movies?

Suddenly, there was a flash of yellow and black collided together, and I found them my favorite colors besides pink and green now. I greedily sucked in the air I desperately needed as I watched in a daze of the vampire being killed by a cat man.

Wait a minute, a cat man?

The sound of someone's neck being cracked like a can opener snapped me out of my thoughts. I now saw Albert on the sidewalk, with his neck angled wrong, and his eyes were no longer craving for… blood. I felt a tab bit sympathy for the vampire, but then it faded away on how he perceived humans: Beneath him like slaves or blood bags.

"Are you ok, Princess?" I almost laughed when my savior nicknamed me like I was a damsel in distress. And I hated to admit it, but I was, and I hope I could change that someday.

"I'm just peachy, Kitty," I replied with a nickname I made up for him.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked before I found myself in the familiar smoke again.

I was back to being Marinette, and I found a little crimson creature perched on my shoulder.

"What are you?!" I exclaimed to the tiny creature.

"I was the voice in your head, Marinette. My name is Tikki, guardian of your Miraculous," She explained while waving at me like this was completely normal.

"How about we go the Eiffel Tower, so that we can enlighten you more of this situation you're in," The guy with the cat ears said.

I nodded for my response. I was desperate for some answers.

The cat guy hesitantly grabbed my hand, which sent a jolt of electricity through me.

"Do you trust me, Princess?" He asked like my answer was more important than the entire world.

"If you tell me your name first, Kitty, I'll try to trust you," I replied with a smirk.

"You're quite a cheeky one, my dear Princess. My name is Chat Noir, at your service until the ends of time…" Before I could blink, I let out a startled scream when I found myself flying in the sky; defying gravity.

 **Time skip**

I felt like I was in class again; being taught that everything supernatural was not purely fiction, and I almost asked if they had a supernatural text-book because I fully needed to be educated for safe keeping. I found out I was the chosen one, I know it was a little cliche when Tikki phrased it like that, but it was still cool nonetheless. Chat and I were chosen to protect Paris from supernatural residents who disrupt the peace with the humans.

Tikki told me there were Assassins who killed the supernatural residents, but we differed from them because we were to be more sympathetic and moral towards them, while the Assassins just bloody killed them without batting an eyelash. Also, the one last important thing was that we could cleanse an Akuma back into a human being.

An Akuma is someone who is transferring into a vampire, but we have to cleanse it before the sun comes out because the Akuma could either die from the sunlight or forever be a Rogue vampire for all eternity.

Once Tikki finished mostly everything, while I noticed Chat distanced himself away from us, I let everything sink in.

"Wow," Was the only thing that I could come up with.

Tikki only smiled for my blunt response.

"I don't think she's ready, Tikki," Chat said with a edge to his tone.

Wait… what did he say?

"Excuse me?" I said a little hurtful and a little angry.

He lazily strolled towards us, his cat-like green eyes gleamed in determination.

"She almost got herself killed, Tikki, and I've been doing fine without a partner," He said to her with a huff.

"I don't need her," The moment he said that, I saw red. I didn't really get to notice the devastated look he portrayed on his face when he said not needing me.

I stomped towards him, poking on his leather suit, not caring how much our height differed each other.

"Listen, I've been put through hell today, but I did survive thanks to you. If you give me time, give me guidance as being my partner, I can make you regret from ever saying those words to me," He gulped in apprehension.

Sometimes my stubbornness; always got the best of me.

"I understand your anger, Princess, but I'm just trying to protect you. You can still get yourself out of this, in fact, I think we can erase your memories of this night…" He said, but I shook my head.

"No, it's better to be outside of the dark, instead of in the dark. I have an opportunity to prevent someone else from going to the same situation I went through, but they have no miraculous to save them. Weather you like it or not, you're stuck to me like glue, partner." I finally let out a big gulp of air when I finally finished my passionate speech.

What I didn't expect from Chat Noir's response was to laugh his butt off. Why do I feel a sense of deja vu, here?

"What's so funny, Kitty?" I asked a little angrily.

"Sorry, it's just that you have a big heart is all, no wonder the Ladybug Miraculous chose you," He said with a genuine smile. I froze at his familiar words, trying to articulate them further, but he distracted me from doing so.

"All right, I'll give you a chance, cat's honor. Will meet here at the Eiffel Tower, tomorrow at eight, if you're late… then the deal is off," He said seriously.

"Deal," I said while putting my hand out for him to take.

We both shook hands, until I froze at the spot.

"Oh shoot, my parents!" I exclaimed so loud; Chat covered his ears. I guess he had sensitive ears, given by that he had cat-like characteristics.

"Don't worry Marinette, I'll be available to manipulate your parents memories, but we should get going," Tikki said in reassurance.

"Thank God," I mumbled to myself.

"I can take you home, if you want?" Chat asked hesitantly.

"Sure," I replied, not caring that he would now know where I lived.

With the touch of his gloved hand; I was in the sky again, relishing the fact I was no longer a normal teenage girl.

With a jolt, I finally realized that this was when my life would really begin. And so far, luck has been on my side...


	5. Something hard about Confrontations

**Author's note: Phew, this is probably the longest chapters I have written, and I find this one quite my favourite. Thanks so much more for the reviews, favs, and follows. I appreciate them so much. Reviews are always welcome and I would love to hear what you guys think:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Response to you lovely Reviewers:**

 **Guest: I'm so glad you love the Marichat scene. I was quite nervous to write it, but I'm glad you liked it. Also, be prepared for some Adrienette scene.**

 **white Angel 246** **Yeah, I kinda want her to just roll with it, also she's older in this, so I thought she might perceive it better. However, in this chapter it would still show those familiar doubts she has. Yes, Chat/Adrien what to protect their bewitched one. Thank you so much, you're very sweet, you made me smile when you thought I was an amazing author. I even blushed at the compliment, it meant a lot, so thank you. You don't have to worry about over theorizing or asking questions, I won't get annoyed me at all. It actually makes me quite happy that you're into the story:]**

 **I** **vyCastell** **I know right, Anime Adrien, gosh, why don't they make an anime now lol. I think it would be quite miraculous. As for Hawk Moth, yes, he would be the villain. I'm still debating what to make of him. Thank you so much!**

 **MelodySpirit** **I'm glad that you find it interesting and fun. That is always my concern sometimes, so that puts myself in ease. I can't quite answer yet if Marinette is going to turn into a vampire because I don't know either lol. Thank so much!**

 **obsidiandragon182005** **Aww, thank you so much! I'm glad you love with a passion, I do too lol:}**

 **Simba 27 I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you so much! I think you would really like this one too:}**

 **katmar1994** **Thank you! I'm so glad you love it:}**

 **Chapter five: Something hard about Confrontations**

"Are you ok, Marinette?" Alya asked me as I took my seat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Alya. I just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all," I replied before I heaved out a tired yawn.

"Okay…" She said with heavy concern before she decided to leave me alone.

I couldn't sleep a wink last night. Do you know how when you're in the heat of the moment, and you don't think about the consequences until later? Well, that's what happened to me when I went to bed last night.

I tossed and turned throughout the night, heck, I even threw up the chicken and dumplings that I barely ate, to begin with. I even cried and Tikki was there to comfort me. The things I used to be afraid of when I was a kid: The monsters under your bed, the monsters in your closet, and the monsters hidden in the shadows. I got over those fears because I thought they were all make-believe, but I couldn't have been more wrong. I'm not gonna lie, I even barricaded my closet, and checked under my bed so many times. Tikki reassured me that there were no monsters in my room, which made me fall with ease.

What have I gotten myself into? Maybe Chat was right, I'm probably not cut out for this. However, he has been doing this all by himself, and he even said that he had done this for many years. He must have been quite young to be introduced to the darkness of this world, while I was still oblivious to the supernatural. It just didn't seem right for him to do this on his own anymore, also if he could do it, then maybe I could as well.

The only problem was that I had no clue on how I could prove this to him. I'm having heavy doubts already, so I'm not sure what I'm going to do about putting these doubts to sleep. Then, I remember when I transformed into Ladybug, and those heavy doubts disappeared like a quick stain on the table. When I was Ladybug; I felt confident and invincible like a superhero. I was no longer the tongue-tied and clumsy Marinette, I was the miraculous Ladybug.

"Who are you?" I heard a new voice asked me, which snapped me out of my perturbed thoughts.

"Huh?" I replied dumbly.

"Nino, that's rude of you to greet your future friend," Alya said with a giddy laugh.

I stared at this Nino person who looked sheepishly at his abrupt behavior.

"Dang, I'm sorry, I can be a little blunt at times," Nino said as he fiddled with his huge headphones.

"That's alright, I'm kinda used to it by now. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, by the way," I said with a smile. I really wanted to leave a good impression on him, for the sake of Alya and making a new friend.

I was quite surprised at his response because he stared at me like I was an alien or something.

"You're Marinette?!" He asked incredulously.

"Umm, yeah," I responded meekly. I didn't like how he stared at me; he looked at me like I was royalty or something.

"All right, Nino, that's enough," Alya commanded. Alya looked bewildered as I was with his strange behavior.

He quickly snapped himself out of it before he took his seat behind us.

"Sorry, he can be quite silly at times, but I promise, he's a great guy to have around," Alya whispered reassuringly.

I nodded for my response.

Suddenly, everyone's phone chimed with a text message throughout the classroom.

Curiously, I slid my lock screen opened and began to read this text message.

It said:

 **You're invited to Chloe Bourgeois Valentine Fling**

 **You must wear black, pink, or red**

 **If you don't, then you will be kicked out**

 **You must bring a date, no single people allowed**

 **There will be plenty of food and booze**

 **And a huge dance floor.**

 **If you don't know where I live,**

 **then you must live under a rock.**

 **The party is on Valentine's day, this Friday, it starts at 8:00 pm to whenever**

 **Remember to spread the love!**

Once I finished reading the invitation; I stared at Alya who finished reading also.

"I guess I must live under a rock because I have no idea where she lives. Also, how the hell did she get my number?" I asked baffled.

"She's the mayor's daughter, so she has connections. She may be a bitch, but she throws the best parties," Ayla admitted with a sigh.

"I don't like Chloe, but I wish I could go to her party," I said without thinking.

"And why can't you? Your mother didn't seem like one of those wicked stepmothers from a fairytale," Alya inquired with a laugh.

"Very funny, Alya. Well, for one thing, I don't have a prince charming to be my date," I said defeated.

"Yeah, you do!" Nino exclaimed, which made us both jump.

"My friend, Adrien Agreste, he could be your date. The poor guy never goes out much, unless he's obligated to," Nino said with sadness.

"Adrien Agreste, he's my neighbor!" I exclaimed.

"That explains a lot," Nino mumbled to himself.

"Hold up, girlfriend. The same Adrien you were gushing over during lunch yesterday, that Adrien Agreste!" Alya threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Umm, yeah," I answered bashfully.

"Well, I guess I'll just tag him and ask him if he wants to come," He said, but before he could text Adrien, Alya grabbed his phone.

"What the hell, Alya?" Nino asked as he tried to get his phone from her.

"Hold on Nino! I think it's only right that Marinette goes over to Adrien's place and ask in person," Alya's eyes began to twinkle in mischievous.

"What!" I squeaked loudly.

"Come on, girl. It's not like you're asking for a marriage proposal," Alya said with a heavy eye-roll. I blushed at her statement, while Nino started to cough ferociously.

"Alright, fine, how hard could it be?" I said with fake optimism.

Alya gave me an encouraging hug, while I wished the earth would swallow me whole.

 **Time Skip**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I said out loud as I stood in front of the Agreste mansion.

Alya told me to go to his place straight after school, which I reluctantly did.

I finally had the courage when I ranged the doorbell, I held in my breath when the door slowly opened.

"Mr. Dupain-Cheng said there will be no more police officers to interrogate the Agreste family…" The nice dressed lady stopped when she finally noticed me.

"Who are you?" She asked bewildered.

"I'm Marinette, I'm a friend of Adren's. No, that's not right, I'm an acquaintance of his. No wait, I'm his neighbor," I sounded like a total mad girl in front of her.

She adjusted her glasses as she grimaced at me.

"I have no idea, what you just said. Can you please tell me your full name, crystal clear?" She asked tiredly.

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng," I said shyly.

Suddenly, the lady's eyes winded when I told her my name.

"Oh my goodness, Miss Marinette. What a surprise, please come in," She said hurriedly as she opened the door wider for me.

I walked in hesitantly, hearing my boots reverberate throughout the spacious foyer.

"My name is Nathalie, I am Mr. Agreste's assistant. Can I get you any refreshments, some snacks, anything at all?" She asked too sweetly. It was kind of freaking me out.

"Umm, no, but thank you though. I just want to ask Adrien about something, is he free by any chance?" I asked politely.

"Oh yes, of course. I believe young master is… in his room. I'll go get him, while you wait for him in the study," I nodded as she brought me to the study.

There was a huge fireplace; with a family, portrait settled on top of it, also wooden shelves filled with books, and black leather sofas. The one thing I found strictly odd was that there were no windows dotted on the walls.

I observed the portrait closely; amazed how perfect it came out. The Agreste looked like the picture-perfect family, but I felt like their smiles were more of a facade. It was like they were pretending to be paper dolls, standing in a dollhouse, and glistening their perfection.

"I guess you find our family portrait intriguing, Marinette?" I shrieked as I was snapped out of my thoughts.

I turned and stared at Mrs. Agreste. She wore a flowy, white nightgown, which made her look even paler. Her golden curls framed her porcelain face, also her green eyes looked less vibrant, and her lips were even redder than usual.

"Oh yes, I find it quite perfect. Anyways, how are you feeling, Mrs. Agreste?" I asked her with concern.

"I wouldn't call it perfect because nothing is perfect, my dear. As for my condition, not too well, I'm afraid," She said with a grimace.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said sadly.

She patted my head affectionately. "Not to worry, my dear. It's more of my depression that takes it toll on me, so I'm planning on going away for a couple of days,"

"I've struggled with depression also, so I can relate," I said with a faraway look.

"Depression is not an easy thing to deal with, what triggered yours?" She asked with a motherly tone as she beckoned me to sit on the sofa with her.

She handed me a chocolate chip cookie, with a warm glass of milk, while she sipped slowly of her wine.

"Nathalie told me you were here, so I knew how much you loved our homemade cookies, and I kind of want us to have some girl-time together," She explained with a bell-like laugh. I was highly touched that she remembered my unhealthy obsession with their cookies.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"Now tell me, how can you relate to the heavy subject?" She asked lightly.

"Well, it all started in middle school when I made new friends. However, I found out they weren't my friends, they were just a bunch of liars that used me..."

"Aww, a wolf in sheep's clothing," Mrs. Agreste piqued wisely.

"It got so bad that I didn't want to go to school, and I slept a lot because I just wanted to be in a dream-like state," Mrs. Agreste put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"They said we were friends, but we weren't, they brought out all of my insecurities and told my deepest secrets to our entire class." I finished with a choked sob.

"Sweetie, girls can be catty, boys can be jerks. As time goes by, it would be just a repressed memory of your past that you would be glad to have. It would help bring out the confident lady I see within you that's blooming to come out again." I blushed bashfully at her praise and her speech.

"Thanks, Mrs. Agreste," I said while trying to convey my appreciation.

"What causes your depression, Mrs. Agreste?" I asked curiously, but then I blushed furiously.

"You don't have to tell me, sorry to be so nosy," I said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. An eye for an eye, is my motto, so it's only fair I give a snippet of my vulnerability," She said breezily.

"I don't do well with crowds, it feels like I have to wear a mask, and I feel claustrophobic and trapped. As you know, my husband is well-respected in the city, so we are invited to a lot of parties. I'm always afraid I'm going to lose control with so many people around me…." She said breathlessly.

"Well then, don't just go the parties you're invited to," I stated simply.

She looked at me like I have gone mad. "What I mean is... baby steps,"

"Baby steps?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, baby steps. Decline the parties you don't feel comfortable with and accept the parties you feel more at ease with. You shouldn't push yourself by putting everything at once on yourself, which has probably worsened your depression. No offense, Mrs. Agreste, but you didn't look like you were having a good time at the dinner party." I finished sympathetically.

"For a young lady, you quite have an old soul," She piqued with a laugh.

"However, I'll keep your suggestion in mind," Mrs. Agreste said with appreciation.

"Hello, Mother and Marinette, this is a pleasant surprise…" Adrien greeted as he strolled in lazily.

"Adrien!" I squeaked embarrassingly.

"Hello, my dear boy. I guess you want to spend time with her now?" Mrs. Agreste asked, her eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Yes, mother," He said sheepishly.

"Well then, I'll leave you two alone then," She said as she graciously got up.

"Mrs. Agreste!" She froze and turned to me.

"Thank you for listening and giving me your advice," I said thankfully.

"No, my dear. Thank you…" With that, she gave me a smirk before she left Adrien and me to ourselves.

"Would you like to go and hang in my room? I have video games," My ears perked when he said video games.

"What kind of video games?!" I asked gleefully.

"A whole lot," He said.

 **Time Skip**

When we went into his room, I was dumbstruck at the spot. He had a huge flat screen tv, with various video game gadgets attached to it, and he had a little arcade in the corner. I saw a spiral staircase that led to an upper level, which seemed to be his private library. Then, I saw a huge king canopy bed, wait a minute. This was my first time ever being in a boy's room who is not related to me... I think I'm going to hurl.

"Do you know how to play Street Fighter?" Adrien asked, which snapped me out of my perturbed thoughts.

"I'm not really good at that game, but I would love to play," I was lying. I was really good at that game, but every time I played against someone, I liked to give them a little surprise.

I sat next to him on the bean bag chair before he handed me a controller.

"Ready?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I said. Oh, you poor Adrien Agreste, you have no idea what you're in for.

 **Time Skip**

"You cheeky little brat! You did know how to play, and you're damn good at it too!"

Adrien exclaimed as he shrank lower in his bean bag when I beat him the twelfth time.

"I don't know what you mean, Adrien. Maybe it's beginner's luck, or you're just a sore loser," I said teasingly.

His eyes darkened when I said this. He put the game on pause before he stood in front of me. He gave me a wicked smirk and I didn't like where this was going.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked dumbly.

Before I could blink, I fell off the bean bag chair with a start and found Adrien Agreste tickling me. I giggled and thrashed at him playfully.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"Since I can't make you admit defeat with Street Fighter, I might as well try this route," He said while he tickled me more.

"You evil genius," I said while I giggled.

When he started to straddle me, he pulled away quickly and looked at me like he was in pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked out of breath as I got up.

"Yeah," He said in a low whisper, but I wasn't buying it.

There was an awkward moment of silence between us.

"You know, I still haven't admitted defeat. So that makes me the winner of Street Fighter, and the winner who can endure a tickle fight," I said with a chuckle. Soon after, Adrien laughed in unison with me.

"Mark my words, my Lady, I will get you back," He said with a promise.

"And I will be waiting for the challenge," I said seriously before I started laughing again.

"May I ask, was there another reason you came by?" I froze when Adrien asked.

"Ummm," Come on, Marinette, remember that speech Alya helped you practice during lunch.

"Yes, there was!" I exclaimed, which made him step back a little in startlement.

"Ummm…. I was wondering if you could be…" I took a deep breath as I let out the next sentence.

"BEFGHSMYDATE," I said in gibberish.

"I'm sorry, Marinette, I couldn't quite fathom on what you just said," He said apologetically.

"Could you accompany me to Chloe Bourgeois party? Your friend Nino is coming too, he really wants you to come as well. It's on Valentine's day, it starts at eight, I can stop at your house to get you," I babbled on and on, praying that he would say something to shut me up.

"Aww, so Nino is in your class?" He asked.

"Yeah, he is,"

"That's good, he's a great guy to have around," He said with a smile.

"Funny, that's what my friend Alya said too. Oh, and she's coming as well," I said with an afterthought.

"Well, I would be delighted to go with you. However, is it alright if I pick you up?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course, that's alright with me," In fact, I'm over the moon at his suggestion.

"So it's a date then," I said before I blushed furiously.

"Umm, I mean, not a date. You know what, look at the time, I better get going now. See you on Friday night," I said before I dashed out of his room and ran down the stairs.

"Thanks so much for your hospitality!" I exclaimed as I slammed the door behind me.

As I walked home, my face was burning like a fat tomato. When I entered my home, I was greeted by my dad when I walked in the kitchen/dining area.

"Hey dad, what are you doing?" I asked him as he looked through his case files at the table.

"Still trying to figure out the Mr. Clark case…" He replied wistfully.

I nodded for my response.

"Where did you hang after school today, Marinette?" My father asked conversationally.

"Oh, I was at the Agreste mansion. I played video games with Adrien and I kicked his sorry butt," I giggled.

"I see," he said abruptly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not sure myself, either, babydoll. It's just that I think the Agreste are hiding something, and my other police crew were quite out of it when they came back to the station," He said as he stroked his mustache.

"That is strange, but every family is private," I said, finding myself defending the Agreste family because I liked them a lot.

"I know that this is a lot to ask for you, Marinette. But could you maybe keep an eye on the Agreste family when you visit them?" He asked hopefully.

I felt conflicted. I didn't want to snoop around in the Agreste business, especially since Adrien and Mrs. Agreste have been nothing but good to me. However, I couldn't deny my dad, and he usually never asked me for favors when it involved in his work.

"Sure dad, you can count on me," I said with a fake smile.

He briefly hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Marinette. I promise that I will get you something to show my appreciation," With that, he returned to his work while I padded my way up the stairs.

"Hello there, Marinette. How was school?" Tikki asked as she floated towards me.

I went by her before I leaned back on my computer chair.

"Tikki, I think confrontations is a lot worse than battling a Supernatural being…"


	6. Something about the Unknown

**Author's note: Thanks so much for the favs, reviews, and follows. You guys are wonderful, thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **To my lovely reviewers: }**

 **FictionGirl11** **: Thank you so much! Yes, girls rule and boys drool. Good guess about Nino, but not quite. You would see in this chapter at what Alya and Nino are.**

 **white Angel 246** **: OMG! I love Chun-lii too. I always choose her character all the time. I always like in the end when she yells "Get Tough!". I also like her outfits. It will show more why Nino is acting weird, but you will get to see what supernatural creature he is or possibly human lol. Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yes, life goes on, and you should try to look on the bright side. I've struggled with depression, so I really felt opened about it when Marinette and Mrs. Agreste exchanged it with each other. But I always try to look on the bright side! Thanks so much, you're very sweet!:}**

 **Chapter six: Something about the Unknown**

"Did you think I was going to stood you up, Kitty?" I asked Chat Noir teasingly as I made my way towards him.

"Surprisingly, no, Princess," Chat Noir replied with a smirk.

"So… what's the game plan?" I asked while I fiddled with my yo-yo.

"I thought we would just patrol around Paris, but if we come across anything Supernatural," He looked at me dead in the eye, "I want you to bolt because you're not ready to fully fight them yet." He said in warning.

"Alright," I said with a defeated sigh. I knew that if we wanted this to work; we would have to trust one another.

"Ready to patrol your kingdom, Princess?" He asked with a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

"I was born ready," I said with a smirk.

Chat jumped off the Eiffel Tower before he gracefully landed on the roof of a red building. I sighed out in relief because he really gave me a fright there. I knew that cats have nine lives, but I don't think those rules apply to him. Tikki enlightened me that only humans could possess a miraculous, which made Chait Noir a regular human just like me.

I wonder who Chat Noir was beneath the mask?

"Are you coming, Bugaboo?" Chat questioned loudly, which earned him a glare from me.

"Hold your whiskers, Kitty, I'm coming!" I said annoyed before I grimaced at the pun I made for him.

' _Just like how we practiced, Marinette'._ I heard Tikki voice say calmly in my mind.

I smiled when she was referring to my yo-yo. I threw my yo-yo into the sky before I found myself swinging throughout the streets of Paris. It felt like I was swinging on a swing seat, but the feeling was more exhilarating and miraculous.

If I had to choose an animal to be for the rest of my life? I would have chosen a bird because I could escape the logic of gravity.

' _It might be a good time to tell Chat Noir about the party'. Tikki said while I snapped out of my thoughts._

"Hey... Chat?" When I called out his name; he looked at me in concern as he stopped for a moment.

"Is everything okay, Ladybug?" He asked while he looked around for danger possibly.

"I need to ask you something," I said while I sat on top of the roof for a moment. Soon after, Chat sat right down next to me.

"What is it?" He asked perplexed.

"On Valentine's day, I'm going to a party, and I was wondering if I don't patrol on that night? I'm not backing out in the slightest, in fact, I can patrol way later if you want?" I really wanted to make sure that Chat knows I'm dedicated to this.

"It's fine, as long as you answer this one question," He said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked boldly as I scooted a little closer to him.

"Who's your special Valentine that you're going with, Purrincess?" He asked with a purr.

I blushed hard at his question.

"I'm just going to a party with my friends, just friends, even though the two of them are the opposite sex," I face palmed myself while Chat laughed out loud at this.

"Don't you dare comment, Kitty. You just caught me by surprise is all," I giggled embarrassingly.

"Well, anyways. How about you, do you have a special Valentine or a special feline?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I do, but I think it's an unrequited love," He answered sadly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm in the same boat as well in that department," Chat looked like he wanted to comment, but he closed his mouth when we saw two figures below us.

They looked like a couple, given by the intimate position they were in, and going all gooey eyes over each other. I think I'm going to hurl because they're making out, I'm talking really making out. Don't they need to come up for air at some point?

"Let's give those couple some privacy," I said to Chat as I got up.

"Chat?" I asked perplexed when he didn't follow suit.

"Kim," Chat hissed as he descended off the roof.

"Chat!" I exclaimed as I descended off the roof as well.

When we walked towards the couple, I noticed the girl wasn't breathing and the guy was holding her up right.

"What's going on?!" I exclaimed heatedly as I got my yo-yo out.

"Aww, you got yourself a girlfriend, Chat? I must say, my dear sister doesn't like when her toys don't pay attention to her," The guy said with a tsked.

"I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his partner, Ladybug. It is not a pleasure to meet you," I greeted him with hostile in my tone.

"I must say, you are quite a feisty one. I wonder how your lips will feel on mine?" He said seductively.

I rolled my eyes dramatically at his question.

"Are you some kind of Vampire? If you are, then I must say, you have been spending way too much time with Shakespeare," I commented snidely.

"He's not a vampire, Ladybug. His name is Kim and he's an Incubus. He sucks on girl's energy through intimate gestures," Chat explained with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Aww Chat, I wanted to introduce myself to the lovely lady. I wanted to explain how she could give me energy while I could lead her to ecstasy," Suddenly, Chat whacked Kim hard with his baton while he threw the girl to me.

The girl was alive, thank goodness. She looked like she was in a daze and I steadied her with my hands.

"You stupid cat, I"ll get you for this. You may want to keep an eye on your girl because my sister won't be happy about this," Kim's voice drifted as he was now on the roof. He must have escaped out of Chat's baton vision.

Chat growled at Kim's proclamation, which made me put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Chat, will figure this out. At least the girl is okay," he wasn't paying attention to me, "And thanks for saving my honor," I finished lamely, which seemed to work because he now looked at me.

"Marinette, on Valentine's Day, please be careful on who you choose to kiss as your special Valentine," Chat stated mysteriously.

"Believe me, nobody wants to kiss me, so that won't be a problem," I stated matter-factly.

"Is that so…?" Chat questioned as he got closer to me.

"What are you doing, silly Kitty?" I blushed heavily when he hovered over me.

Suddenly, he gave me a chaste kiss on my lips, which gave me a tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What did you do that for?!" I exclaimed before I touched my lips gingerly.

"To prepare you to always be on your toes," he smirks, "And a benefit for me to have kissed a lovely fair maiden before Valentine's Day." I rolled my eyes when he took a dramatic bow.

I had trouble fathoming on what I was feeling when he kissed me and the way he was smirking at me.

What was this feeling that wanted to bust out of my chest, and is there a cure for it?

 **Master Fu's Store**

"It seems Ladybug and Chat Noir are corresponding very well," Master Fu confirmed proudly as he looked through his crystal ball.

"Yeah, but still, I don't like my friend knowing about this," Alya said sadly.

"It was fated for her to know about this world, Alya," Master Fu stated as he looked at her, "You can still enlighten her about you being a witch…" He lingered.

"No, I just can't…" Alya replied with a defeated sigh.

"My dear, I'm an old and wise man. The more you hide from Marinette, the more your friendship could spiral," Master Fu enlightened gently.

"Yeah, well, anyways. Who is this Chat Noir and how did he get a Miraculous?" Alya inquired, wanting to change the subject. It didn't phase Master Fu one bit because he started explaining.

"As you know; your great ancestors: The Witches and Warlocks created the Miraculouses after those dreadful Salem Witch Trials. We owed the vampires a great deal for protecting us during the trials and making the humans forget about that we existed soon after. We knew that there were still Assassins out there; who knew about our existence, and would stop at nothing to kill us."

"We knew that they're were bad apples out there; like the Akuma's for example. So we wanted them to be cleanse of that awful fate, which lead to the Miraculouses. We chose special humans of that fate to wield them, so it wouldn't cause favoritism with the other Supernatural creatures." Master Fu finished with finality.

"I know that there have been many Chat Noir's throughout the centuries, also Marinette is the first Ladybug, but who is the Hawk Wileder?" Alya piqued curiously.

"The identity of Hawk Moth," Alya leaned in closer, "Is someone I can not tell just yet," He explained with an impish grin.

Aly groaned in irritation. "Okay, I'm going to go now, it was nice talking to you," Alya said to Master Fu as she marched towards the door.

"Patience is a virtue, Alya" Master Fu taunted while Alya rolled her eyes for her response.

"Goodnight, Master Fu," She said before she shuts the door behind her.

"The full moon is coming soon. I hope Alya puts on a tight leash for Nino, before the full moon comes out," Master stated worriedly to no one...

 **Who do you guys think is Kim sister? Thanks so much for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts:}**


	7. Something about the known

**Author's note: Holy cow, you guys are awesome! The responses from last chapter was amazing! Thank you guys so much, it made me very happy! Fair warning, this chapter is going to get angsty, but not too much… I hope lol.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Yoko89** **Thank you so much! You're so sweet:}**

 **Jelsaforever688** **I'm sorry you have to suffer depression, depression sucks, but I always try to look on the bright side. I'm glad you find this story adorable:} Thank you so much!**

 **white Angel 246** **He's a werewolf, not a shape shifter. When you said shape shifter, twilight popped into my mind, and Jacob Black as well lol. Team Jacob. If you haven't seen twilight, I highly recommend it. Oh yes, Alix and him are so adorable together, but she will not be his younger sister. Marinette is the first Ladybug, but I'm still debating where to go with that. Chat and Adrien are the same person, probably next chapter I'll show you why Adrien becomes a human as Chat. As for Valentine's day, let's just say there's going to be a cat fight lol:}**

 **Guest You're feeling was right my friend:} Thank you!**

 **MakeItPopShift Thank you so much! Yes, Chloe is evil. I don't hate you for thinking Chloe as the sister. I think that's a good suggestion!**

 **Guest LOL, nobody likes Chloe. It might be Chloe or might not. Thank you!**

 **IvyCastell** **Kim's sister is a succubus. Don't worry, I love rose too, she is such a sweet thing. As for Chloe, it might be or might not ;p Thank you!**

 **Dark Yugi Thank you so much! Sadly, Alix, will not be the younger sister:{**

 **DARK-EVIL-GODS21** **ooh, you're close, It might be Chloe or Lila. As for Mrs. Agreste, I can't make any promises that she might get killed off. Yes, I'm an awful person. Thanks for your review!**

 **Valentina Thanks so much! Don't worry, next chapter, I'll explain why Adrien can turn human while being Chat. Yes, Lila is quite scary besides Chloe. Chloe more bratty, but Lila is more cunning. She's almost like a black widow.**

 **ladybug02 Thank you! I'm glad you really like this story and I'm glad you want to keep up with this story that means a lot:}**

 **Chapter seven: Something about the Known**

"I hate Valentine's day," Alya declared as she sat down next to me.

"How come Alya? I happen to like Valentine's day because it's a nice feeling to express your love to others," I said dreamily. If I was a cartoon character; animated hearts would be bulging out of my eye bulbs like a paddle ball.

"Marinette, my sweet, and innocent friend. It's only an excuse for teenagers and adults hormones to go on steroids," She explained with a laugh.

I blushed hard at her opinion.

"I'm guessing that Alya shared her sentiment about Valentine's Day to you?" Nino asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Yep," I said while popping the p dramatically.

''What's wrong with my opinion, Nino?" Alya said accusingly.

"Nothing, I just think that you're right," Nino replied with a smile.

Now, it was Alya's turn to blush.

When I first met Nino; we got on the wrong foot when he kept staring at me weird. However, that all changed when I got to know him the past couple of days. He was very sweet, had a great taste in music, and he made milk come out of my nose by the jokes he told.

I had no idea why Alya and Nino would date already? They already acted like a couple: they held hands a lot, also the way they looked at each other, and sometimes Nino would kiss her on the cheek sometimes. I gently confronted her when we were alone at the bakery, but she looked so devastated when I asked her.

Her answer still ranged in my ears:

"Sometimes, Marinette. I wished Nino had a different last name and things could have been different," I still couldn't fathom on what she meant, but I didn't question her further because I felt guilty for even asking. I remember when I read Romeo and Juliet in junior high; the balcony scene showed how Juliet wished that her Romeo had a different last name. It got me thinking that maybe Alya and Nino families didn't like each other.

"So… is your dad still pestering you to play Nancy Drew at Adrien's house?" Alya asked, which snapped me out of my thoughts

"Yeah, but I still haven't done so," I answered conflicted.

"You shouldn't do it, Marinette. I get it that your dad is a cop and all, but Adrien is our friend," Alya defended strongly.

"I know, I just don't know what to do," Alya put a comforting hand on my shoulder as I put my head in my hands.

I heard Madame Bustier's heels click into the classroom, which meant it was time for class to start. I heard my phone vibrate with a text, which I quickly glanced to see what it said.

" **When you go over to Agreste mansion today, you need to get pictures of the scene of the crime or find some kind of clues ASAP. I'm running out of time,"**

I sighed when I re-read my dad's urgent text message.

I took a deep breath as I replied with a quick ok. Unknown to me, Alya and Nino were looking at me, and then at each other. Nino was typing fast on his phone, and the person he messaged with caution was Adrien Agreste.

 **Time Skip**

"Are you excited about the party tonight, Marinette? Marinette, Marinette, Marinette?!" I jolted off the bean bag chair with a surprised yelp.

"Sorry, Adrien. What were you saying?" I asked in a daze.

"Are you ok, you look very tense?" He inquired with worry.

Gosh darn it! Why does he have to be sweet as a sugar cookie?!

"I'm fine, except for these cramps is all. The things that suck being a girl, having a period," I laughed awkwardly before I put my hand over my mouth mortified. Did I really just say that to Adrien? Given by his uncomfortable expression, yeah, I did.

"Can I use your bathroom? I'm sorry, may I use your bathroom? Those cramps are really cramping!" I didn't have to explain it to him, gosh, I'm such an idiot.

"Sure, you know where it is?" He asked politely, not even phased by my explanation.

"Yeah," I said meekly before I bolted out of his room.

I wasn't really on my period; I was only trying to find a good excuse to buy me some time to snoop in one of their private study's where Mr. Clark was killed at. However, out of all the excuses I could have made, I used my period as an excuse to Adrien.

I finally found the study I was looking for, thanks to my dad's directions on my phone. When I first walked in: There was a huge wooden desk by the now fixed window, with black curtains draped over it, and I saw a lot of paintings dotted on the walls. They consist of the Agreste family in Egypt, Namibia, Greece, and even China. What I found kind of peculiar was that the paintings looked withered, and the way they were dressed didn't seem modern. Despite myself, I took a picture of the paintings without thinking.

I made my way over towards the desk, seeing what's inside the drawer. It was locked of course, but I was available to open it with a small hair clip I kept in my pocket. I licked my lips in anticipation as I slowly opened the drawer. The drawer consist of: Wrinkled letters, black and white photographs, and a pocket watch that no longer went tick tock.

My eyes widened like tea cups when I picked up one of the old pictures. It was the beautiful, American singer and actress, Judy Garland. What baffled me more was that Adrien had his hand behind her back with a smile. What the fudge? I frantically looked at the other photos; seeing various celebrities with Adrien. Finally, I went to the letters, and I gave myself a mental pat on the back for devoting myself on learning English.

The first one said:

 **Dear, Adrien Agreste**

" **I thank thee for putting quite a show last night. I thou thought it shall be in ruins, but you made it into something grand. I shall always remember thee as the Romeo in my play, tis I hope you will find your Juliet, as I have found mine."**

 **~Shakespeare**

The second one said:

 **Dear Adrikins,**

" **My sweet boy, I sang the National Anthem to our president of the United States. I thought I was going to faint by the sight of the man I love with all my heart. I know it's wrong to love someone who is already taken, but am I in the wrong that he wants me too?"**

 **~Marilyn Monroe**

I finally had the strength to tear my eyes away from the intimate letters before I put them back in their drawer. My head started to spin with all these questions I couldn't fathom. Why does Adrien have all these letters? Why are these letters directly for him? How is it possible for Adrien to know these people? Unless…

"Marinette," I yelped at the sound of my name being addressed.

"Yes," I said breathlessly when I saw Adrien enter.

"What are you doing in my study, Marinette?" He asked disappointed.

"I thought this was the bathroom," I laughed awkwardly, but we both knew that I was lying.

"Marinette, this is my private quarters, I don't like people coming in here," He said as he came closer to me.

"Adrien, how is it possible for you to be mentioned in these letters, and to be in these photographs?" I inquired with a hint of dread.

"They belonged to my great, great, grandfathers. Throughout our family's generations; our names have either been Adrien or Gabriel because we have only had boys." Adrien explained with a breeze.

I wanted to believe him and then apologize for snooping. His explanation was so sincere, but something in the back of my mind stopped me from doing so. Yesterday, I've gotten a hold of Mr. Clark's file from my dad, and something about his bruises caught my eye. When I saw a picture of his dead corpse; his pale neck had actual bite marks. I confirmed this with Tikki, and she said that this was definitely a vampire bite.

"I don't believe you, Adrien. And isn't that explanation a bit, far-fetched?" I asked him while feeling the confidence as Ladybug blooming out of me suddenly.

"If that's the case, Marinette. Then what is your other logical explanation?" He asked with a smirk that seemed oddly familiar.

"Adrien, what are you?" I asked him with a hint of fear.

"Umm, I'm Adrien Agreste," He replied with a laugh.

"I know you're not human, Adrien. So, what are you?" I asked him again with a hint of annoyance.

Before I could even blink, he hovered over me as he gingerly put his cold hand on my cheek. I shivered despite myself.

"You already know the answer to that question, Marinette. So why don't you tell me?" He asked as he slowly moved his fingers down my throat.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" I asked, but it was more of a statement

"Did you kill Mr. Clark?" I asked without thinking.

"If I said I did, what would you perceive me as?" He asked with a taunt.

"The Big Bad Wolf in sheep's clothing," I said without thinking.

"I see," Adrien moved away from me.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" He asked with a frown.

"Yes," I said as my voice kept trembling.

"You can get rid of me, you know. If you open up that curtain, I can perish from your sight," I stared at him flabbergasted when he said this.

"Well, go on, Marinette. The princess always has to defeat the monster in the story, so go on," he stared at me hard, "End my existence and become a hero,"

I touched the curtain before I clenched it in my hand. I looked at Adrien, then at the curtain, then at myself. With a jolt of realization, I couldn't do it. Sure, Adrien was a vampire, and yes I'm scared of him, but he's been good to me.

I threw my hands in the air in exasperation. "I can't, I just can't, I'm sorry," I bolted out of the room with tears that were threatening to fall. Having trouble grasping my crush was a vampire.

 **Poor Marinette. Poor Adrien. And poor me for having to write this part. I would love to hear what guys think about her finding out about Adrien. Thanks so much for reading:}**


End file.
